warrior_cat_clans_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cat Clans Roleplay Wiki:Charart/Guidelines
Main Page Membership Table This is the table that shows the users in the project, and classifies them by rank. Only leads may edit this table. Inactivity for one month results in removal from the project. Leads Senior Warrior *Ability to give good, constructive criticism, and be courteous and respectful to all users. *Been apart of the project for four months, minimum *You must be nominated. Self-nominations will be auto-declined. *Ability to make quality images. *Able to work with multiple patterns and perform lineart edits. Deputy *Chosen by current leader. *Ability to make quality images. *Good leadership. *Able to take control of the project in the leader's absence, under any circumstances. Leader *Makes all final decisions *What the leader says goes, no questions. *If inactive, a new leader is chosen by vote. *Able to lead fairly and wisely. Vacation List If you will be away from the project for a period of 7 days or more, post a notice under the Vacation List heading. By posting this, you will not be removed from the project, due to inactivity. Project Talk Page Joining When joining, make a new heading, and make sure to sign. There are no requirements for joining. When a join request is approved, a lead will provide helpful links, and add the user as an apprentice on the member table. Discussion When starting a discussion, make a new heading. This makes it easier for other members to find and comment on the discussion. Discussions should be for the benefit of the Project as a whole such as, new ideas to improve the project, improvements that could be made, etc. Absences should go under the Vacation List heading on the main page. Approval Page Putting an image up for approval *Make a new heading on the approval page, as follows: Character (Rank) ~ For Approval. *Add the image, but do not thumb it. Image coding should be: Character.rank.png *Leave a comment, then place your signature afterward. *The image will be critiqued by the members of the project. Keep in mind: Critiscism is not meant to offend, it is meant to make the images better. Do not take comments offensively. Commenting *When commenting, please make sure to be respectful. Don't be offensive, as the artists have worked hard on their images. *Please comment with helpful critiscism, rather than just saying, "This is a beautiful image!" etc. Declining Images can be declined for multiple reasons. *Lack of work. Image hasn't been worked on in a week, therefore, it is declined. *Withdrawn. The artist can withdraw an image, meaning they'd like it to be declined. *Stolen/copyrighted images. Stealing a copyrighted image is absolutely unacceptable. When a different user notices the image has been stolen and possibly tweaked, the image will be automatically declined, and the user that posted the image will recieve a short ban. Approval When a lead feels that an image is ready to be put on a character page, they will CBA it. After a CBA, 24 hours are given for any additional comments on the image. If there are no comments, the image is approved.